Assault SCAR
The FN SCAR with a built-in grenade launcher or Assault SCAR is an Assault Rifle in ZombsRoyale.io. Real-life history Same as the SCAR’s. Spawn The Assault SCAR is one of the rarest weapons in the game. Spawning rarely only out of Golden Chests. In 50v50, it has a rare chance of spawning out of an Airdrop. Strategies * Once you have the Assault SCAR in your hands, it may be an automatic victory for you, but not always. This is because many people will try to gang up on you for the weapon, which may lead to deadly consequences. * Spraying isn't really the best choice when using the A-SCAR. This will cause the explosive bullets to miss your target and since the A-SCAR is accurate like its normal counterpart, it wouldn't really be good at spraying in general. However, against a cluster of enemies, spray with its spread at a balanced size to damage an enemy, and also have the splash damage hurt the surrounding enemies. Accuracy can also be used for this strategy. * Despite it being hard to dodge bullets from fast firing weapons in general, keep in mind that most of your shots are simple bullets rather than grenades, Which is fired only about five times in a single magazine. The bullets can sometimes be used against you for enemies to time each grenade shot. If an enemy tries this, then do not shoot at him/her and evacuate, and use the explosive shots to delay the enemy mentally. ** The explosive shots would shine more in enclosed spaces (keep distance though) or when the enemy is caught off guard where you will be able to hit him/her repeatedly. * Although the explosive shots are near imppossible to dodge at close range, the splash damage ill end up damaging you, possibly giving the enemy an advantage if your health is low enough. However, if your health is high (with 200 health total), the risk may be worth doing to show off the highest DPS in the game. * This weapon is less effective at longer ranges as well, due to the grenades being significantly easier to dodge. So the Assault SCAR would be a pure mid range weapon, and is most effective at mid range like every other AR. * A very annoying strategy is to knock back enemies with the explosive bullets to pressure them into hesitation or to cause them to miss if they try to snipe you. * Even though you will have explosive shots to back you up, you are much better off just spamming the A-SCAR, as the normal shots can still make the Assault SCAR a weak weapon if not spammed. Miscellaneous Statistics Pros/Cons Pros * Highest DPS in the game * High damage for grenades * Fast ROF * Short reload time * Accurate * Great for mid range and long range * Splash damage for grenades Cons * Buruns through ammo quickly * Grenade can be timed for dodging unlike other bullets that are fired * Terrible for close range as grenade splash will damage you * Likelihood of getting targeted for the weapon * Trivia * The Assault SCAR appeared to be an extremely overpowered weapon to many, because of this, the damage of the normal bullets was nerfed to 12-13. ** However, the Assault SCARs top one rank for the highest DPS remains unchanged despite its DPS nerfed. * The “explosive shot” is actually a grenade in real life, not a mortar shell. The Assault SCAR has a built in grenade launcher below its barrel. * The Assault SCAR was the first gun to have explosive features, but not get categorized as a Unique. ** Frag Grenades and similar weapons do not count, they are not guns and are categorized as Throwables. * There was a glitch where the Assault SCAR would be called the "Upgraded SCAR" despite the changelog confirming it's true name. This bug was fixed already. Images